


Tomorrow

by astraldefender



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic otayuri, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, dumb boys in love, otabek is retired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraldefender/pseuds/astraldefender
Summary: Courage comes in the form of midnight bike rides.





	Tomorrow

When Yuri checks the dimmed display on his phone, the analog clock reads 02:53. There’s a sliver of warm light from where the bathroom door wasn’t closed all the way, wrapping its way over the top of Otabek’s boots where he’s left them in the middle of the room. The shirt Yuri’s stolen from Otabek falls from his shoulder as he crawls out from bed, a few strands of hair falling from the messy bun teetering off the side of his head.

“Why’d you leave?” Yuri hides his eyes behind a hand as they adjust to the light of the bathroom, a yawn muffling the end of the question.

“Just couldn’t sleep, needed to clear my head.”

“You could have just - why the hell are you _bleeding!?_ ”

“It’s not a big deal, just dumped the bike.”

“ _Just dumped the_ \- Beka you’ve been riding that thing for _years_. What the hell made you dump it?”

“Just…distracted I guess.”

“ _Distracted_. Distracted my _ass_.” Yuri takes the hydrogen peroxide from the counter and runs a cotton ball down Otabek’s jaw, over his wrist and up his forearm. Otabek bites back the hiss of pain as the antiseptic bubbles in each cut. “Just because you’re not skating anymore doesn’t mean you get to be a reckless idiot.”

“I know, Yura.” There’s a soft press of chapped lips to Yuri’s forehead as he finishes with the neosporin and bandages. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

They crawl back into bed together and fall into place like instinct, Otabek on his back because he sleeps like the dead and Yuri with his head resting right under his chin, fingers slotted into the ladder of Otabek’s ribcage and legs tangled together. Otabek kisses the crown of Yuri’s head and Yuri peppers Otabek’s collarbone with his own. Come morning Otabek will wake up with a face full of blond hair and a light snore in his ear, but for now he enjoys the calmness, relishes in the gentle rise and fall of Yuri’s chest as his breathing evens out in his sleep. He decides to wait, even at the expense of losing his nerve, for a moment when he hadn’t just injured himself trying to find just the right way to ask Yuri to marry him.

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr!!!](gutgemacht.tumblr.com)


End file.
